


Azaleas

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mass Murder, One-Shot, Suicide, Whumptober but in November, main characters also get very little attention lol, poisoned, prompt used, side characters get zero attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober (Except in November ahahahA)Orange had to protect herself. She had a family, after all. A husband, and a beautiful son. It didn't matter that the others had a family too.
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Kudos: 20





	Azaleas

Orange leaned against the wall, gripping her blankets with white knuckles. The day lights were bright in the hallway, shining into the dark bedroom. She had turned off the lights, preferring to think in the dark, but then White had come in and insisted that she help make dinner. Then White left, and didn’t even bother to close the door.

Orange could have laughed. Help make dinner? After Lime… Lime  _ died _ ? Brutally murdered out on the balcony, with nobody even noticing? Orange certainly wasn’t planning on being next, and White was definitely under suspicion. Well, everybody was. Including Orange, despite her obvious innocence.

Her clenched fists slowly released as Orange’s brain slowly began to come up with an idea. Something that would guarantee her safety. After all, if they didn’t know who the impostor is, then why not just kill all of them?

No, that was stupid. Orange wasn’t going to kill an innocent. After all, how would she manage that? They weren’t dumb. The only way she could do that was if she managed to somehow kill them all at once, and she certainly couldn’t do that.

Her train of thought took a drastic turn as she looked back out at the door. Everyone always ate dinner. If the dinner happened to be laced, then…

No. Orange was  _ not _ poisoning someone just because she was scared. She desperately wanted to go home, return to the family that she loved, kiss her husband, hug her son… But everybody here had a family too, didn’t they? They all deserved to go home as much as she did.

Even as she stood up to help White she couldn’t get rid of the thought that kept sticking itself inside of her brain. As she opened up the packets of food, she remembered that Black, the biologist, mentioned that they had started growing Azaleas in the greenhouse, just a few days ago. The crewmate had gone on a long rant about the flower, how they were beautiful but also extremely poisonous.

She excused herself from the kitchen, claiming that she had to go to the bathroom, and walked up towards the greenhouse. Orange was barely in control of her own movements, quickly picking the flowers while Black was out.  _ Just in case. _ She thought to herself, pocketing the flowers and leaves. Orange quickly left, returning to the kitchen and washing her hands before getting back to preparing the food. White gave her a weird look, but didn’t say anything.

She watched the soup quickly heat up, unable to take her mind off the Azaleas in her pocket. Orange’s fingers were shaking as she took out the flower, putting it into the soup. White was busy preparing the salad, and Orange felt like throwing up as she realized what she just did. But if she said anything…

Well, she was sure to be ejected.

The other crewmates slowly entered the cafeteria, Purple being last, as always. Orange and White dished them up the food, and then they grabbed their own. Orange only had the salad, but everyone else pushed away the health food for the much more preferable soup.

Purple was first, scarfing up the soup in only a minute. They said their mouth felt like it was burning, and soon collapsed. It wasn’t long before everyone else was claiming they had similar symptoms, as Purple struggled to stand back up, saying that their vision was getting dark. Black realized what was going on and panicked, looking around.

Orange was still as Black noticed that she was the only one still calm. The only one who hadn’t eaten the soup, and the only one that hadn’t shown any symptoms.

“Orange,” Black sounded like she was pleading. “Don’t tell me… was it you?”

Everyone else turned to the chef, including White, a look of betrayal on their face. Orange just stared up at Black, unsure what to say. Her fingers twitched impatiently, finally opening her mouth to say something in order to break the silence when Purple collapsed again, shaking violently and foaming at the mouth.

Black couldn’t even bring herself to look, staring at Orange. “Orange, please… just be honest. Did you kill Lime?”

“No!” Orange stood up quickly, hands forming fists as she leaned over the table. “One of you did it! I… I have to protect myself.”

“What did you do to the food?” Black said, grabbing Orange’s shoulders. The chef kept her mouth shut as the grip on her slowly grew weaker and weaker. The crewmates had started collapsing around her, and suddenly Yellow snarled, tentacles erupting from their back as they stumbled over air and fell.

Orange watched with a deranged smile as the impostor started going through the same thing everyone else had, though slightly delayed. His mouth didn’t start foaming like Purple’s, he just slowly got weaker and weaker until they stopped breathing.

It took a few seconds for Orange to realize everyone else was… gone. She was standing there, in the cafeteria, surrounded by dead bodies. The Azaleas… how many had she put in? What had she  _ done _ ? She just killed everyone. Orange leaned against the wall, panting and sliding down into a sitting position.

She sobbed quietly as she pulled the last of the Azaleas out of her pocket, looking at them.  _ I deserve this. _

Orange took a deep breath before swallowing the plant, waiting for the symptoms to set in.


End file.
